Collaboration with Celestt
by DelusionaLiar
Summary: Meiko and Haku work at Gakupo's candy shop. That's the summary. Sorry, that's the best I can do. OTL. DISCONTINUED


**A/N:** This is a collaboration with **Celestt**. To read Haku's side of the story and the first chapter, please go to her profile. You will find it fairly easily. It's called **Collaboration with CherryTrees**.

This is all in Meiko's point of view. **Celestt** is writing as Haku.

* * *

_*BEEP BEEP BEEP*_

"Shuddup…" I yelled, slamming my hand on the stupid alarm clock. I closed my eyes again, welcoming the warmth of my blankets.

I swear I only slept for two minutes. But the clock reads 7:50 am and I'm so late. I jump out of bed, toss on my red top and skirt, and messily comb my short brown hair. I have enough time to stick a slice of bread in my mouth before I run out the door.

I look at my watch. 8:00. "Dammit!" Gak-kun's going to kill me! I sprint all the way to the candy shop.

"Where's Meiko?"

I take a deep breath and calmly stroll in. "Sorry I'm late, Gak-kun…I overslept and then…"

He frowned. "This is the third time this week, Meiko." My best friend, Haku who was standing next to Gakupo, snickered.

Flames of anger lit in my belly. "WIPE THAT STUPID SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE, HAKU! YOU'VE BEEN LATE BEFORE TOO!"

Haku grinned. "Actually, I'm always on time."

Grr…That little. Sometimes, Haku really pisses me off.

"Let's get to work," Haku said. Suddenly, we both heard a huge crash come from the door. I gulped. It was Black Rock Shooter-san.

BRS stomped up to the counter. Haku smiled nervously. "Um, so what kind of candy would you like, BRS-san?"

BRS glared at Haku. "I'M CHARGIN' MY LAZER!" she roared.

We both screamed and very nearly got sizzled by her blue lazer. I felt my face flush red.

"WHAT THE FLIPPIN' HECK ARE YOU DOING YOU NO GOOD ENEMY! DO YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST STRIDE ON IN OUR CANDY SHOP AND SHOOT US WITH YOUR STUPID LAZER! I THINK NOT!" I yelled.

The rest of the day was pretty busy, with Len and Rin Kagamine and Kaito, who came for his daily ice cream flavored candy.

Finally, it was 6:00 pm and my work shift was over. I flopped into a chair, exhausted. It really sucks having to work at a candy shop full-time. I'd much rather work at a bar and get free sake…

"Meiko! Mei-chan! Hello? Earth to Mei-mei!" Haku said.

"Don't calle me Mei-mei!"

Haku grinned. "Let's have a sleepover! Mei-mei."

"Hakuuuu!" Then I stared at her. "A sleepover? Where? Your place or mine?"

Haku blew out a breath. "What do you think? Your house is lonely and small. However, in my house there are a ton of other UTAU's. It's a lot more fun there!"

I sighed. It was true, I lived alone, but I liked the peace and quiet I had. In Haku's house, there was an endless demand for attention, crying, yelling, all the annoying things that really irritate me. But Haku was my best friend so…

"Fine."

Haku smiled widely. "Yay!" Then she turned to the door to Gak-kun's office. "Gak-kuuuuuun! We're leeeaaaaviiiing!"

"Okay, bye!" He yelled back.

* * *

As soon as I step in Haku's house, there's only one word to describe it all.

Chaos.

Ruko and Neru were pulling at each other's hair, Zatsune was holding a knife in each hand, Teto was tickling Ted, and Dell sat on the sofa, watching TV and smoking a cigar.

"Hakuuuu-chan! Welcome home!" Teto called.

"Ah! Haku, help me! I'm gonna die!" Ted yelled, as Teto kept tickling him.

"Nee-chan! Neru stole my hair holder!"

Neru scowled. "No, Ruko stole mine!"

I felt a migraine coming on. All the noise, the screaming. How did Haku live here?

"Hey, where's Defoko?" Haku asked.

Dell gestured to the kitchen. "She's makin' dinner. I think it's pasta, or something."

Oh, the kitchen. It seemed like it would be quieter than here, so I volunteered to help make dinner.

"Okay, if you want." Haku shrugged and led me into the kitchen. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

* * *

**A/N:** Well. This is my first collab, so, uh, it's not that good. Plus, it's like my first shot at a happy story. Hopefully, I captured Mieko's character.

I hoped you liked it! Please see Celestt's story for the next chapter.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
